


A Pink Alligator in a Forest of Green

by Denizen_of_Dreamland



Series: Adaruki Roleswap AU [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Metaphors, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash, Roleswap, Slice of Life, persona rarepair week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denizen_of_Dreamland/pseuds/Denizen_of_Dreamland
Summary: Dojima comes home after work to find Yu and Maruki helping Nanako with her homework. Coincidentally, he also has some pending business with Maruki, so he takes the chance to have a private chat with his work partner.
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Maruki Takuto
Series: Adaruki Roleswap AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Pink Alligator in a Forest of Green

**Author's Note:**

> **Persona Rarepair Week 2020 Day 1:**  
>  Roleswap / ~~Hanahaki AU~~
> 
> Uninspired title is uninspired because I came up with it at the last second. I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic!

On one of those rare days when Dojima just so happened to go home earlier, he ran across a rather pleasant surprise. At first, he thought it was weird that he wasn’t greeted with an enthusiastic “Welcome home!” as soon as he walked through the door, but he soon realized that the reason why no one had been alerted to his presence was that they were all engulfed in a story that someone was reading out loud.

“... And so no one remembered the pink alligator.”

Dojima instantly recognized the narrator’s voice. It belonged to Maruki, his junior partner, who had left the station a couple hours before him, and who, apparently, was now hanging out in his house while he was away. It didn’t bother him, as Maruki had been there many times before, but it would’ve been nice to get a heads-up in advance.

Dojima took off his shoes and hung back to listen in for a bit.

“Even today, the lake is shining the way it always did.” Maruki put the book down audibly. “The end.”

“Aww…” Nanako cooed. “That’s so sad…”

“It is.” He said. “It’s hard to believe they are asking you to read this at school. It’s way too upsetting for a children’s book.”

That’s when Yu decided to cut in. “It wasn’t all bad. The alligator had a positive impact on the other animals’ lives, even if he didn’t realize it.”

“Well, I’m glad that’s what you took away from it,” Maruki said, “But, after everything he went through, don’t you think that the alligator deserved a happy ending?”

“Uh huh!” Nanako protested. “He was very lonely, and he just wanted friends.”

“No, I agree with you, Nanako.” Yu scrambled to correct himself. “No one deserves to go through that. However, I think that the moral of the story is that all of us can help make the world a better place, even if we don’t realize it yet.”

“Of course, I get where you’re coming from.” Maruki said. “Still, I can only imagine the amount of guilt that the alligator had to deal with after what happened to the bird…”

At that moment, Dojima decided it was time to make his entrance, so he stepped into the living room, announcing himself. “I’m home!”

“Dad!” Nanako said, her face brightening up with a wide grin. “Welcome home!”

They were all sitting around the low table, with the book placed over it, and the TV was turned off. The atmosphere seemed cozy, strangely easy-going, and definitely more homely than whenever Dojima arrived at a silent house only to get a few hours of sleep and be on his way before Yu and Nanako woke up.

“Ah, Dojima-san!” Maruki said. “Good evening. I’m sorry for coming over without first asking for your permission, but Narukami-kun invited me and I couldn’t exactly turn him down.”

“It’s fine.” Dojima waved it off, as he approached the group. “What were you up to?”

Maruki tilted his head towards the table. “We’ve been helping Nanako-chan with her homework.”

“Hmhm.” Nanako nodded. “I had to read this book and get a mark from a grown-up saying that I did it.” She turned towards Maruki. “Can I get a mark now?”

“Of course! You did a great job.” He smiled, but then he looked at Dojima out of the corner of his eye and reconsidered. “Although… Wouldn’t you prefer to get a mark from your father, since he got here just in time?”

Nanako frowned. “But you promised!”

“Well,” Dojima said, plopping down on the couch with a sigh. “I can’t exactly give her a mark if I wasn’t here while you guys were reading.”

“That’s a good point.” Maruki turned back to Nanako. “Fine, I’ll give you one. Where should I sign?”

She handed him the slip of paper where the instructions of assignment were presumably written. He slipped a pen out of his suit pocket, but hesitated, glancing at Nanako. She smiled, encouraging, and he returned the gesture before drawing a smiley face neatly and giving the piece of the paper back.

“Is that alright, Nanako-chan?”

“Yay! I like it!” She said. “Thank you, Maruki-san!”

He chuckled. “Glad I could help!”

Dojima sat back and watched the whole exchange fondly, thinking ~~that Maruki would be a great father to Nanako~~. He already had an idea to show his appreciation for his partner, but seeing him help Nanako with her homework with so much glee only cemented Dojima’s decision in his mind.

After that, the evening passed by fairly quickly. For once, Dojima managed to kick back a little and enjoy the pleasant chat he had with his daughter, his nephew, and his partner while they had dinner together. They watched some TV, commenting on it occasionally, and then Dojima sent Nanako to bed, tucking her in and everything. It felt kinda weird, given that he was rarely ever home these days and that Chisato used to be the one who tucked Nanako into bed, but he found himself enjoying the closeness. Things around the house had definitely started to feel different since Yu had arrived, and he was beginning to open up little by little. Even if facing her was still a bit painful, he had missed those small moments he spent together with Nanako more than he had initially thought…

By the time Dojima went back downstairs, he realized that Maruki was having a serious conversation with Yu, judging by the tone of his voice. They were now standing near the entrance, as if Maruki was getting ready to leave.

“... It’s for your own good.” He said. “The last thing I want is for you to get hurt.”

“Who’s getting hurt?” Dojima asked.

“Oh, nobody, hopefully.” Maruki knitted his brows. “I was only advising Narukami-kun to stay away from crime scenes. There haven’t been any more murders since spring, but we can never be too safe. Isn’t that right, Dojima-san?”

“Yeah.” Dojima glared at Yu. “If you won’t take it from me, at least take it from Maruki.”

He had warned Yu to stay out of the murder case time and time again, but he didn’t seem to be getting through to him. Of course, Dojima’s warnings always sounded more like an interrogation or a reprimand than like a friendly piece of advice, so maybe he would listen to Maruki, who was the opposite; always approachable and overly youthful.

Maruki placed his hand on his chest, his voice dripping with sympathy. “I understand that you’re worried, but it’s best for everyone if you leave the case to us.”

Yu was quiet, as usual, but there was something unnatural about it. He stared at Maruki a little too intently, a little too distrustfully, as if he wanted to take his words at face value but knew he couldn’t. 

However, Maruki didn’t waver, as his concerned frown was still plastered onto his face. “By hanging around crime scenes, not only are you putting yourself in danger, but also on the police’s radar. I don’t think you’re suspicious, but I wouldn’t want to see you or any of your friends getting into unnecessary trouble.” Maruki’s tone then softened. “Will you promise to at least try to stay safe?”

Yu closed his eyes. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Maruki nodded, before an idea struck him. “Oh, I almost forgot! I also meant to ask you not to overwork yourself with school and part-time jobs. You’ve been taking on a lot of responsibilities, but you should be hanging out with your peers and enjoying yourself. Make the most of your stay in Inaba while you are still here.”

“Come on…” Dojima said. “He’s got a lot of energy at his age, so he should put that to a good use. I’m sure he knows his limits.”

Dojima didn’t get why a hard worker like Maruki seemed to be in a constant quest to promote laziness, but that was his way of showing how much he cared for Yu. Not like the kid would take that advice seriously, given how many activities he had packed into his schedule. He really did take after his mother… and Dojima, to some extent.

“Dojima-san is right.” Yu said. “I’ll be fine.”

Yu then proceeded to dismiss himself to go to his room. The three of them exchanged their good nights before he went upstairs.

Maruki took that as the cue to take his leave. “I should get going as well.”

He turned around, but Dojima grabbed his wrist before he could make for the door. “Hey, not so fast. I need to have a word with you.”

Maruki glanced at him over his shoulder, his eyes widening. “Is something wrong?”

“No, don’t worry. This won’t take long.”

Maruki hesitantly stepped back, as Dojima made his way towards one of the kitchen cabinets, opened it, and produced an object so quickly that Maruki didn’t get the chance to see what it was until he had planted it over the table. Dojima leaned back to witness Maruki’s reaction when he saw the gift: it was a purple mug, similar to the ones Nanako, Yu, and Dojima himself had.

“Here. This is for you.”

Maruki could only gape, clearly having been caught off-guard, and he stared at the mug in shock. “Dojima-san…!”

“You’re officially part of the family now.” Dojima smiled. “Swing by whenever you want.”

“I can’t…” Maruki shook his head. “I can’t accept this.”

“Why not? You’ve been looking out for Yu and Nanako, and I’m very thankful for that.” He then paused, realizing that Maruki might not be as excited about the compromise as him. “Uh… Do you want me to show my gratitude some other way?”

Maruki broke out of his reverie, putting his hands up and shaking them in denial. “Oh, no, no, it’s okay! I’m not uncomfortable, only surprised! In fact, I’m flattered, because I know this means a lot to you -- a-and it means a lot to me too -- but I never thought you’d consider me deserving of… being part of your family.”

He stepped towards the table, carefully grabbed the mug, and inspected it with a sad smile on his face, holding it with both hands like it was a prized artwork, the only one of its kind. He then placed it back on the table, but he kept staring at it while he ran his finger over the rim, deep in thought.

“I have to confess…” He said, his eyes still on the mug. “What I told Nanako-chan wasn’t entirely accurate.”

Dojima raised a brow. “About what?”

Maruki’s expression was unreadable. “About the pink alligator.” He said. “Unfortunately, he wasn’t fated to live a happy ending, but his sorrow brought joy to all of the other animals, whether they recognized him for it or not. I guess that was the purpose of his existence.” Maruki glanced up at Dojima. “And I have a feeling that that was enough for him.”

But Dojima thought he had heard Nanako mention that the alligator wanted friends… Surely he wouldn’t have been satisfied with his fate. Then again, Dojima didn’t know the whole story, so he didn’t have enough information to draw a conclusion.

He chuckled. “If Nanako heard you talking like that, she would be up in arms about how the alligator deserved better.”

“But he didn’t.” Maruki insisted. “Even if it was accidental, he was still guilty for hurting the bird. Before the incident, he was treated unfairly by the other animals due to a characteristic he couldn’t control... but after the incident, he was the one who caused his own loneliness. He might’ve regretted what he did, and he might’ve wanted to turn back time to save his friend, but that was impossible. He was left alone to deal with his pain on his own.”

For someone who was kind to everyone, Maruki was being surprisingly harsh to a fictional animal, of all things...

Dojima grimaced. “You’re reading way too much into it. It’s just a children’s book.”

“Perhaps.” Maruki sighed, before recovering his usual gentle smile. “Sorry for going off on a tangent like that. Thanks for the mug, Dojima-san.”

Maruki excused himself, muttering a quick “good night”, a “rest well”, and a “see you tomorrow”, and scurried out of the house, almost like he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

With his departure, Dojima was left alone to wonder… had Maruki truly liked the mug? Or was he just being polite? He didn’t seem as excited as Dojima thought he would be… Rather, he seemed melancholic, for some reason. Had Dojima jumped the gun? Did Maruki not see himself as part of this family? Maybe he wasn’t ready for the kind of commitment that the mug implied, not that it implied that anything had to change in practice... And why had he started to ramble about the pink alligator? What part did he play in all of this?

Dojima groaned, placing the mug back into the cabinet. If Maruki were still here, he would’ve told him to turn off his racing thoughts and stop looking for answers to everything, because that would only stress him out. There might’ve been some truth to those words…

Dojima resolved to go to bed early. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had a full night’s sleep anyway, so maybe it’d do him some good.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, this fic was incredibly rushed and I barely even proofread, so I apologize if it's kinda choppy. To be honest, I just want more content of this ship to exist, even if it’s not of the best quality...
> 
> In any case, I didn’t think I’d be writing more for this AU, but the prompt put me in the writing mood, so this exists now! I’m not marking this series as complete yet, because I might add a ficlet to show what Adachi is doing in this timeline, but, other than that, I think I don’t have any more fic ideas to add this AU. At least for now.
> 
> Either way, let me know what you think about this! Meanwhile, I will try to write more for Rarepair Week. I'm awful at keeping up with events like this, but this time I can promise there's another Dojiruki fic coming soon :)
> 
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](https://denizen-of-dreamland.tumblr.com)


End file.
